The Solo Oscillation Continuence
by Zephon75
Summary: This is a one-shot for episode 11x13 and takes place after the events of that episode.


**A/N: I found what happened in this episode odd so this is just my idea of what could of happened afterwards.  
**

Leonard and Amy are busy picking up the popsicle sticks when Penny walks in with no dinner, Leonard looks a little confused " I thought you where getting us dinner?".

"Sorry, i stopped by Sheldon's and helped him solve string theory, turns out the answers knots".

"Oh that's cute but you can't have knots in more than four dimensions".

Penny starts to walk towards Leonard "Hmm You can if you consider them sheets" laughing slightly before patting Leonard on the back " Good night". and with that she went off to bed .

Leonard and Amy where both left stunned by what Penny said _'she was with Sheldon and helped him solve string theory?'_ neither of them could get there heads round it.

Leonard then realised something , turning to Amy " Amy didn't Sheldon kick you out so he could work in peace?".

Amy just looked at Leonard expressionless " Yes".

"Yet he has just let Penny help him with his work?"

With the same expressionless face " Yes".

"Then why did he kick you out to work alone but let Penny be there?".

Amy's face turned to annoyance "That is something i'm going to find out" with that Amy got up and left the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Leonard just looked at the now closed door, he understood Amy's reaction , Penny had come back and told them she helped Sheldon with his work. Thinking about it was starting to annoy Leonard Penny had never helped him with his work in fact when he talked about science she tended to just look bored. Yet somehow she had not only been able to sit and listen to Sheldon talk about his work she had apparently been able to help him which means she must of been paying attention, why did she never do that with him.

Penny had gotten ready for bed and had just got comfortable under the comforter , wondering how long it will be before Leonard comes and joins her, but for some reason something was niggling at her and she didn't know what it was..

* * *

Penny awoke the next morning to find Leonard had already gotten up, she didn't see him before she fell asleep last night but she knew at some pint he had come to bed. As she got herself up to go to the bathroom that same niggling feeling came back she was still st a loss as to what it was, also it felt strange going to sleep without Leonard being next to her.

Leonard was making breakfast he was starving having had nothing to eat last night as Penny had gotten tied up helping Sheldon instead of getting dinner . He knew he could of gotten something but with Penny going to bed surprisingly early and not wanting to eat without her as far as he knew she hadn't had anything to eat either.

Penny came out of the bedroom all dressed ready for work, finding Leonard in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Morning sweetie" she said with a smile.

Leonard tried to smile back " Hey".

Penny sensed something was wrong but before she could ask Sheldon came through the door " Leonard i need you to give me a ride to work".

"How did you get in ? and shouldn't you knock first?". Leonard said annoyed.

Both Sheldon and Penny where surprised by what Leonard just said, he ever complained about any of there friends coming in without knocking.

"I have a key".

Leonard frowned " We changed the lock how do you have a key?".

Sheldon waived his hand dismissively " Not important, you need to hurry if where going to get to work on time".

"Why am i taking you, doesn't Amy normally take you now?".

"Usually yes, but last night she came home and was not best pleased".

"Let me guess she wasn't happy that you let Penny help you with your work, especially since you kicked her out to work alone".

"Yes exactly, sometimes i don't understand her, oh thinking of last night" turning to Penny" Thank you for the pizza".

Penny's eyes went wide at the mention of the pizza and a sudden realisation hit her that niggling feeling she was having she knew what it was now, it was guilt she had gone out last night to get dinner for her and Leonard. But on her return after hearing Leonard and Amy doing there experiment she had gone over to 4b and ended up sharing her dinner with Sheldon instead of Leonard.

Leonard was shocked to hear that Penny had gotten a pizza for Sheldon, but had come home empty handed even though she said she was getting dinner, turning to Penny.

"You where supposed to be getting dinner but you got a pizza for Sheldon instead?".

Penny didn't know what to say, should she tell him the truth?, however Sheldon decided to speak up " Actually she knocked on my door with a pizza already in her hands and said ' _I brought pizza_ ".

Penny looked down to avoid Leonard's accusatory look, Leonard was not happy " Hold on so you went out to get dinner for us, but instead of bringing it home you went over to Sheldon's and had our dinner with him?".

Penny could hear the hurt in his voice and all she could do was nod

Leonard didn't understand why she would do that " Penny why didn't you bring our dinner home?.

Penny knew he wasn't going to like her answer " Because when i got to our door i heard you and Amy doing your experiment".

Leonard was about to say something but was interrupted by Sheldon "Leonard... Leonard".

Turning angerly to Sheldon "What?!".

"We have to take me to work chop chop , you can argue with Penny later".

"No!, you're going to back over there and apologise to Amy".

"Apologise for what?".

"Apologise for kicking her out of your apartment saying you needed to be alone yet happily letting Penny in and even letting her help you. If she doesn't except your apology then you're going to have to put your bus pants on because i'm not taking you. now get out".

Sheldon was stunned by the venom in Leonard's voice " Fine i'll go" turning to leave Leonard spoke again "Wait". Sheldon was relieved that Leonard had come to his senses and was going to take him. Unfortunately for him he was wrong , holding out his hand Leonard moved towards Sheldon " Give me the key you have to my door". Sheldon complied handing him the key " Thank you, now go " Leonard pointed to him Sheldon made his way out with Leonard just behind, as soon as Sheldon was out the door Leonard slammed the door shut.

This made Penny jump Leonard never slammed doors so his must be mad, but she didn't understand why he was just because she had been over at Sheldon's last night.

Leonard was still leaning with his hand against the door trying to calm down before he spoke to Penny again, finally deciding to just sit down on the couch putting his head in his hands. Penny had be watching him the whole time his reaction to Sheldon was so unlike him and even now she knew that Leonard was still not himself. Taking a breath Penny walked over to where Leonard was sat and sat next to him not saying anything just looking at him and waiting for him to say something.

After a while Penny couldn't take the silence anymore !" Honey what has gotten into you" after saying that Leonard turned and glared at Penny " Gee i don't know maybe the fact that you shared our dinner with Sheldon. Or the fact you did it because you heard me and Amy doing a experiment which apparently you didn't want to see, yet happily stayed with Sheldon while he tried to solve string theory, take you pick".

Penny sat there for a moment after Leonard had just said, it did look bad her going out for dinner for them and having it with Sheldon instead, her not wanting to see him do a experiment with Amy but staying with Sheldon whilst he tried to solve string theory, Penny had no answer so just gave a simple reply " I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what Penny?".

"For everything, it was wrong of me to say i was getting dinner then not bringing it home instead going over to Sheldon's after hearing you doing a experiment with Amy.".

"Why though Penny what was so bad about me doing those experiments with Amy , that made you not want to come home right away, it's not like you haven't seen me and the guys do this sort of stuff before but you didn't try and avoid us then , why now?".

Penny sighed " Because it bothered me".

"Why?".

"I don't know seeing you and Amy doing stuff together just really got to me"

"Really because when i said we could something we all enjoy, you said no no you guys do your experiments , when i asked where you sure you said yeah your having science fun and i don't wanna interfere or watch you, so if it bothered you why didn't you say anything?". But nooo you thought that hanging around with Sheldon would be the answer?".

"At the time yes".

"You said the hot ice experiment was amazing did you actually mean it or did you just say it"

"No i meant it, i did find it amazing".

"So what was wrong with watching us do our next experiment, you might of found that one amazing too if you had come and actually seen it".

"Penny it bothers me because you have always looked bored when i talk about science".

"That's not true i enjoyed visiting your lab when you do experiments".

"Yes that may be true, but when i just talk about science and not show you a experiment you always looked bored, yet you not only stayed with Sheldon when he talked about science you even helped him".

"Also let me remind you that you have always said that physics was boring yet there you are helping Sheldon".

"Fine your right but that doesn't mean i find it interesting when Sheldon talks about i just made a real effort to stay interested and even help, because i know you where having fun with Amy".

Leonard just stared at Penny " Are you insecure?"

"No it's just that the other night i watched you and Amy compete in a spelling bee, so when i came home last night and found Amy there again and you doing experiments i was jealous".

"I actually sort of helped him but most of the time i just made comments from time to time, yes i actually paid attention but that doesn't mean i find his work more interesting than yours".

"Well to me it sounds like you do, because you don't do anything like like that with me, remember i talked about super fluid helium for two years and how long did it take you to remember what it was about?".

"Okay fine , i paid attention on purpose so i wouldn't get bored and i didn't want to come watch you and Amy having fun, you happy".

"No not happy just confused, what was so wrong with me and Amy having fun doing experiments?".

"Because i felt left out and sort of like a third wheel".

"Like i said i did offer for us to do something we all enjoy, which by the way you never did when i felt like a third wheel".

Penny looked at him confused "When did that happen?".

"You're joking right" seeing that she still looked confused he continued "Back when Raj was living with us you kept doing things with him and not me making me feel like a third wheel. But unlike me you never suggested we do something we all like together until i pointed it out to you how much time you two where spending together doing things without me. Even worse though was that your idea of us doing something we all could enjoy was going shopping which you know is something i don't enjoy but because you and Raj wanted to do it i had no choice to come along just to spend time with you".

Penny looked a little stunned " Is that how you really saw that?".

"Yes, which isn't what i wanted to happen with you when i was doing stuff with Amy, but you said you where okay with when you clearly weren't ".

"Honey i am sorry okay , i should of just come home and watched you guys or i should of took you up on your offer to do something we would all like, which i didn't do for you when Raj lived with us".

Both just sat there for a moment before Penny had a idea" Leonard do you want to maybe want to do a experiment with me?".

"What kind of experiment do you have in mind?".

Instead of saying anything she walked over to where the cupboard was opening it and pulling something out she brought it back over to the coffee table. When Leonard saw the box it looked familiar to him, it was only when she put it on the coffee table that he recognised it. " You've still got that?".

Smiling "Why wouldn't i , it was a Christmas present from you i wasn't going to throw it away, and i've never actually used it so i was wondering if you'd like to do them with me".

Leonard just smiled "Sure so which of these one hundred experiments do you want to do first?".

"Well i've always wanted to make fireworks in a jar".

"Okay let me show you how to do that".

Smiling at her husband "Thank you Leonard".

Looking at Penny and smiling back "For what?".

Kissing him "For being who you are , and for doing this with me".

"Sure any time".

"You know there are others experiments i'd like you to show me maybe we can maybe start doing them together?".

Smiling at her " I'd love to Penny, maybe we can do something else together as well".

Smiling back "What do you have in mind?".

Kissing her passionately " How about i show you later ".

Grinning at him "I look forward to it" turning back to the table " But for now show me how to do these experiments".

"Happy too".

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this story , let me know what you think .**


End file.
